Cosas de gatos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Daisuke es un gato callejero que desea conocer el mundo, Hikari una gata refinada que teme salir de su casa, no tienen nada en común o al menos así es apariencia, quizás lo único que necesiten sea amor y valor. Advertencia: Universo alterno. Este fic fue creado en base a la idea de Luz253 para la actividad "Las Mendigas Fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".


**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Este fic fue creado en base a la idea de **Luz253** para la actividad "Las Mendigas Fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

 **Advertencia:** Mundo Alterno.

* * *

 **Cosas de gatos**

* * *

Daisuke se consideraba a sí mismo como un cazador de palomas profesional. Cada vez que veía una paloma le era inevitable salir corriendo aunque eso le había causado muchos problemas principalmente con fuentes de agua. Odiaba el agua pero cuando perseguía palomas solía olvidarse de su entorno. Pero también le habían ocurrido cosas buenas, había llegado a sitios nuevos y desconocidos, presenciado momentos únicos e irrepetibles, incluso en una ocasión se había colado en el set de una película pero si le preguntaran cuál de todas fue la mejor sin lugar a dudas diría que conocer a Hikari.

Había chocado contra la ventana de una casa cuando la vio por primera vez. Quizás fue el ruido que causó al chocar lo que hizo que Hikari saliera de su casa, nunca lo supo pero jamás olvidó la primera vez que la vio. Ella lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de analizarlo. Daisuke pensó que tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo. La paloma que había buscado se posó al lado de él pero ciertamente no podía importarle menos su presencia.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Hikari, parecía mirarlo con desconfianza.

—Soy un gato aventurero —Daisuke se puso de pie con velocidad y trató de aparentar que nunca había chocado contra el muro —. Recorro la ciudad buscando aventuras, salvando a lindas gatitas del peligro, luchando contra malvadas palomas y robando deliciosos pescados — Daisuke hizo una pausa para señalar el cascabel que colgaba del cuello de Hikari —. Ese collar que llevas en el cuello, déjame masticarlo y desgastarlo.

Hikari movió su cabeza varias ocasiones en señal de negación antes de salir corriendo y cerrar la ventana. Daisuke no estaba seguro de haber dicho algo que la hiciera enojar aunque recordaba que Miyako le había dicho que no tenía mucho tacto. Cuando le había ofrecido quitarle el collar creyó que se sentiría alagada, mentiría si dijera que no le quedaba bien pero era algo que no le gustaba, era tan contrario a la libertad que le resultaba ofensivo.

"Quizás esté ocupada", se dijo antes de marcharse pero con la firme determinación de volver por ella. Tenía muchos planes para los dos, había tantos lugares por recorrer que no podía esperar el momento para empezar.

Regresó a la casa de Hikari la noche siguiente. A pesar de solo haber estado en ese lugar en una ocasión y de haber llegado por casualidad no le fue difícil encontrar la dirección. Desde que dejó ese balcón supo que quería verla por lo que tuvo que hacer algo que no solía hacer, prestar atención. Hubiera ido antes pero quiso esperar a que la luna estuviera completamente iluminada, las noches de luna llena eran sus favoritas. La ventana estaba cerrada pero eso no lo detuvo. Se sentó frente a la ventana cerrada y comenzó a hablar, tenía muchos planes para esa noche.

—¿Quieres salir a jugar conmigo? Es una hermosa noche de luna llena.

No hubo respuesta, el que Hikari no estuviera frente a la ventana era una posibilidad pero nunca llegó a considerarlo. La ventana continuó cerrada pero eso no desmotivo a Daisuke. Continuó hablando, haciendo algunas pausas ocasionalmente para darle una oportunidad a Hikari de responder. Se quedó en ese lugar por varias horas pero en ningún momento obtuvo una respuesta o un pequeño indicio de que lo estuvieran escuchando.

Volvió a la noche siguiente. La luna seguía iluminada en su totalidad y quería aprovechar para dar una caminata por la ciudad junto a Hikari. Quería compartir con ella lo que era una de sus actividades favoritas. Nuevamente se paró frente hizo una invitación a Hikari y aunque esperó una respuesta no la obtuvo.

—Soy un gato aventurero, me gusta recorrer el mundo en busca de nuevas emociones. Correr detrás de las palomas es muy divertido, se necesita de mucha agilidad para poder atrapar una. También suelo colarme en los mercados para robar pesados, Ken dice que no conoce a ningún gato que pueda comer tanto como yo, si lo conocieras te caería muy bien. Vamos, abre la ventana.

Visitar a Hikari se convirtió en una rutina para él. Todas las noches de luna llena solía pararse en el balcón de la gata que había robado su corazón y se dedicaba a hablarle sobre la vida de un gato callejero pero principalmente acerca de su amor por la libertad. Ella nunca le dio señales de estar escuchándolo pero Daisuke trataba de no perder las esperanzas, estaba convencido de que solo necesitaba una oportunidad y que de tenerla Hikari disfrutaría de la vida tanto como él lo hacía.

—¿Recuerdas la paloma que fue detenida llevando droga? La atraparon gracias a mí, en cuanto la olí supe que llevaba algo raro y la perseguí hasta encontrarla. Len estaba tan orgulloso de mí que me dio una albóndiga muy muy grande para mí solito. Si me acompañas te lo puedo presentar, sus albóndigas son las mejores.

Un pequeño sonido se escuchó del otro lado de la ventana y aquello bastó para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Daisuke pensó que era una señal de buena suerte, esa era la última noche de luna llena. Del otro lado Hikari lo estaba escuchando y eso era suficiente para él. Tenía la esperanza de que si continuaba hablando podría convencerla de acompañarlo en sus aventuras.

—La vida de un gato se vive solo una vez —continuó hablando Daisuke —, y hay tantos lugares por descubrir. Ser libre es lo mejor, robar peces y perseguir palomas. Mientras que los humanos trabajan duermo todo el día. Si abres la ventana te mostraré hermosos lugares, podrás conocer a mis amigos. Salta y escapa de allí.

—Eres un gato despreocupado —le dijo Hikari y Daisuke no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar su voz a pesar de que la ventana continuó cerrada —. Solo veo tus ojos en la oscuridad. Necesitaras más de palabras bonitas si quieres convencerme ¿sabes? No soy una gata tonta. La vida de gato se vive solo una vez y es por eso que me quedo aquí, me pregunto si lo puedes entender.

—Puedo enseñarte la ciudad, la vida de gato es lo más agradable —continuó hablando Daisuke y aunque esperaba que Hikari no lo hubiera dejado solo fue una sorpresa cuando ella le respondió —. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, yo te protegeré.

Si Hikari hubiera abierto la ventana habría visto a Daisuke posar como un superhéroe. La forma en que estaba parado y sus orejas erguidas demostraban una firme determinación de cumplir con lo que había prometido.

—La marca que este collar lleva es importante para mí. Soy una gata refinada. Todos los días encuentro comida deliciosa en mi plato y una cama suave donde dormir. Comparado mi estado con el tuyo ¿quién te protege a ti? Mañana podría atropellarte un carro, esas cosas pasan ¿verdad?

—Tu obstinación es tan adorable, creo que te amo más y más —comentó Daisuke con una mirada ilusionada.

—Eres honesto. Peros eso no es suficiente para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Si Hikari hubiera abierto la ventana habría visto a Daisuke lo habría visto caer de una manera muy cliché. No quiso ser dura, solo era sincera con sus palabras. Daisuke era un gato sin hogar y ella una gata refinada, sus mundos eran diferentes y dudaba que en algún punto pudieran unirse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Daisuke incrédulo —. La vida se vive solo una vez. Es maravilloso poder caminar por los techos, perseguir a las palomas y juntarse con los amigos.

—Eso no debió pasar, estás en un error ¿Sabes? Cambiar no es tan fácil.

—Tengo un sueño —agregó Daisuke emocionado —, irme de este lugar y llegar hasta donde otro gato no ha llegado antes, ir hacia el norte y poder ver con estos ojos la aureora boreal pero lo que más quiero es que estés junto a mí aunque sé que es solo una ilusión.

—No podría dejar a mi niña —agregó Hikari pensativa —. Ella me necesita.

Si la ventana estuviera abierta Daisuke podría haber visto las orejas de Hikari caídas. Se encontraba apoyaba contra la ventana y había escuchado cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Ella no estaba segura de cuando pasó pero algo en su interior había cambiado, las visitas de Daisuke se habían convertido en algo especial para ella.

Si Daisuke se hubiera quedado unos minutos más habría visto cuando la ventana se abría y lo primero que habría visto hubieran sido las orejas de Hikari. Pero él se había marchado después de decirle que iría con sus amigos a una aventura lejos de ese lugar.

—Esperare por ti —fueron las palabras que Hikari dijo al aire esperando que llegaran a las orejas del gato que la visitaba todas las noches.

Al día siguiente Daisuke no presentó. Tampoco lo hizo al siguiente. Pasaron varias noches en las que no contó con su compañía. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y seguía sin presentarse. Le había dicho que se iría junto a sus amigos en una aventura, temía que algo le hubiera ocurrido, que lo hubieran atropellado o que se hubiera olvidado de ella.

La última noche de luna llena tuvo su respuesta.

Daisuke había regresado. Se sentó frente a su ventana como acostumbraba a hacer pero no la invitó a acompañarlo en una de sus aventuras. Llevaba una flor, pudo verla porque no estaba del otro lado de la ventana. Había salido y no tenía planes de entrar inmediatamente.

—¿Sabes? Vi las flores del fuego en el cielo, hacen un ruido horrible cuando se abren pero si les das una oportunidad podrás ver lo bellas que son. También vi muchos animales grandes en el cielo, puedes creer que había un elefante volador. Tenía cuerdas pero creo que todos ellos tenían su libertad. Conocí muchos lugares pero ninguno se compara a estar aquí contigo. Abre la ventana, salta y escapa de allí.

—No tiene que ser muy lejos —le dijo Hikari mientras salía de su escondite —. Mi niña me necesita y…

Quiso agregar que tenía miedo pero no fue capaz. Nunca había salido de su casa y cuando lo hacía era en el bolso de su niña. También quiso decir que una de las cosas que la habían hecho enamorarse de él eran las historias que le contaba, que varias veces se había emocionado y otras preocupado por él.

—Conozco un lugar que te encantara —agregó Daisuke feliz y también sorprendido por las palabras de Hikari —. Está cerca de aquí, no te preocupes, tu niña no notara tu ausencia.

Hikari se dejó guiar por Daisuke. No preguntó por el lugar al que la llevaba pero confiaba en él. Lo notó tan seguro de sí mismo que llegó a sentir parte de esa confianza. Recorrieron varias calles hasta llegar al lugar que le había prometido. Era un restaurante. Había pasado varias veces por allí junto a su niña pero nunca había entrado allí o probado la comida que servían. Intentó entrar pero antes de que cruzara la puerta, Daisuke la detuvo.

—Tengo mi entrada personalizada, Len estará feliz de verme de regreso.

Hikari le dedicó una mirada confundida antes de seguirlo a la parte trasera del restaurante. En apariencia era sencillo, había varias cajas desordenadas y algunos cubos de basura que no tenían el mejor de los olores pero ella no se arrepentía de haber aceptado formar parte de la aventura de Daisuke.

—¡Daisuke, viniste! ¡Y veo que trajiste a una amiguita! No digas nada, te traeré algo especial para la ocasión, lo vi en una película.

Len era un humano. Bastaba una mirada para comprobarlo. A Hikari le sorprendió el que Daisuke tuviera un amigo aunque si era sincera debía admitir que le había hablado de él antes cuando le contaba de sus aventuras gatunas.

En pocos minutos Len regresó con un plato de espagueti y albóndigas. Lo colocó frente a ellos y comenzó a tocar música. Hikari se sentía avergonzada pero el estar con Daisuke y las hermosas notas de la canción de Len le daban mayor seguridad. Probó la pasta y al igual que en una película cuya nombre no recordaba terminó juntando sus labios con los de Daisuke. Ambos se apartaron notablemente avergonzados pero sin experimentar culpa por lo ocurrido. Aquello fue un momento mágico para los dos gatos.

—Hay muchos lugares hermosos que podemos explorar —le dijo Daisuke mientras se dirigían a la casa de Hikari. Se hacía tarde y ella quería regresar para poder cuidar de su niña.

—Estaré feliz de recorrerlos contigo.

Quizás no había superado del todo su temor a salir, también era cierto que no quería dejar su hogar como Daisuke y que seguía creyendo que cambiar la vida no era tan fácil pero quería intentarlo. No sabía cuándo había ocurrido pero lo que sentía era real, el gato que la acompañaba había logrado colarse en su corazón y no deseaba quitarle ese lugar, junto a él la libertad no sonaba tan aterradora.


End file.
